Helter Skelter
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Ravens and Demons'. Raven must tell her friends about her half-brother while Skelter continues his plans to unleash hell...literally. Can the team stop Trigon's demonic spawn or does Raven have to release one demon to stop another? Lecter/Rae
1. Chapter 1: Dream Demon

Helter Skelter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my characters, Lecter and Skelter**

Chapter One: Dream Demon

Raven lay asleep in her own bed, this was the first time she returned to her room since her encounter with Skelter.

Skelter was the older half-brother of Raven who was banished by Trigon because he plotted to overthrow his father.

Since then Skelter had become obsessed with destroying his sister and bring about the apocalypse. Raven was successful fighting Skelter off but did not kill him. Raven learned that he is still alive and she must let her friends know about the new threat to Earth.

Raven's dream was a frightening experience of its own. She was in Azarath but the interdimensional city was a disaster.

Raven could smell smoke and dead flesh. Buildings were destroyed and in flames. Bodies of monks were laid out on the streets and were covered in blood.

Raven noticed that a several monk bodies were lined up like a trail. Written on a wall in blood was a message, "Follow the trail".

She did as the message said and followed the trail of dead monks to the library. Opening the library doors, Raven saw her half-brother standing at the far end of a table, flipping through some books. His back was turned to her with his wings folded and his tail was flailing back and forth.

"I'm going to destroy you," Raven called out to him as her hands filled with dark energy.

Skelter head cocked up to the sound of Raven's voice, "So, you finally came. I thought you would have lost your way, I was running out of monks."

Skelter tossed a book behind him. It landed at Raven's feet and burst into flames as Raven shielded the blast.

Skelter turned to face his sister and walked towards the table.

"There's nothing I love more than the smell of decay and fire. It's one of the few things that makes me smile," he said in a sadistic smirk.

"You bastard son of Trigon," Raven screamed, "I'll"

"Son of Trigon? Hardly," Skelter interrupted, "He never treated me like a son. He realized I was more sadistic than him and wanted to be more than just a pawn in his game. That is the real reason he banished me. Now, you said you were going to destroy me. I'll provide an audience."

Skelter reached under the table and pulled held a badly wounded monk in his right hand.

Raven looked at the monk's face and recognized who it was.

"Mother," she screamed.

"Oh so you do know each other," Skelter said as he looked at Arella. Her face is cut from wounds inflicted by Skelter, "I never I was such a good artist."

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her," Raven growled at him.

"Raven…," Arella called out in a weak voice, "Run. There's nothing you can do."

"Listen to your mother sister," mocked Skelter, "Leave or what I'll do next will be on your hands."

Raven saw a dagger blade on the table and Skelter's tail snaking towards it.

"NOOO!!!"

She ran to stop him but was knocked back by a fireball.

Raven recovered only to see Skelter drive the dagger into her mother's chest and tossed her on the floor. She ran crying to her mother's body as Skelter backed away and vanished in a pillar of fire. Raven, in tears, held her dying mother until Arella breathed no more.

Raven woke with rage and sadness building up inside her.

"SKELTER!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Her screams were heard throughout the tower.

Out in the alleys of the city, a figure opened his four, red eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: My Dear Sister

Chapter Two: My Dear Sister, That Was Only the Beginning

Morning dawned as Skelter saw the sun's glow light up the alley.

Skelter hated the sun despite being unaffected by it. He hated all the goodness that it represented and how the humans relied on it to survive.

However the light of the sun gave Skelter a better view on how damage his wings were. Both wingtips were severed and gone. He did not have any healing abilities like Raven. Although the tips were gone, the membrane of the wings remained, allowing him to still fly.

Skelter folded his wings behind him and headed out of the alley.

He saw Titans Tower facing the city, wondering when it would be a good time to strike.

"I'll let Raven recover from my torture," he told himself, "And then, it will be time to have some fun."

Fire formed in the palm of his hand as the demon smiled.

Raven had frantic thoughts running through her mind.

_"__Why is Skelter doing this to me? How do I stop him? Did the others hear me last night? Should I tell them about Skelter?" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock coming from outside of her door.

Opening the door slightly Raven saw her friends outside of her room.

"Raven, we're going to be honest with you. We heard you screaming last night," Robin said, "And we did not read the DNA results because you told us not to."

Raven was happy that they did not look at the results and she felt it was time to tell them about Skelter.

She came outside to the hallway and joined the others.

"I did not want you to see the DNA results because it reveal that the individual that attacked me shares the same DNA as I," Raven said.

"Are you saying that your attacker is in someway related to you," asked Lecter.

"His name is Skelter and he is my brother."

There was silence from the team, as they could not believe what Raven had said.

"I thought I was an only child," Raven continued, "But I learned from Skelter that I was Trigon's second born. Skelter is actually my _half-brother_; he was formed out of Trigon's image but was later banished and labeled a 'scourge'."

"Why was he banished," asked Starfire.

"He tried to overthrow my father and rule by himself. According to Skelter, he chose not to be a pawn like me and tried to take matters in his own hands."

"You have serious family issues," remarked Beastboy.

"I am still trying to understand some things he said. Skelter said he can only bring the apocalypse if he destroys me and I don't know how to kill him."

"We'll find a way to stop him," Lecter said.

Just then, the alarm sounded inside Titans Tower.

_"Just what we need,"_ thought Raven, _"Trouble."_


	3. Chapter 3: Come

Chapter Three: Come, Meet the Rest of the Family

At the center of the city, Skelter was creating destruction all around him. He blasted fireballs all around him, blowing up cars and buildings.

"I looked and saw a fourth horse, its rider was Death and Hell followed him," He quoted to the fleeing people, "I am that rider and soon, Hell shall come. Your time has ended humans!! A new age of darkness has begun!!"

Skelter paused as he sensed his sister's presence.

He turned to see Raven and the rest of the Titans facing him.

"Look who it is? It's my dear sister and her friends. So you're the mortals that have corrupted her. Well I appreciate you taking care of her but it's time she returned to me."

Raven shot a look of disgust at her brother, "You can forget about us having more 'family' time!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't requesting for you to come back to me! I demand it!!!" Skelter opened his wings as he took flight against the Titans


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Hatred

Chapter Four: Love and Hatred

Skelter launched hellfire at the team causing them to scatter, _"All part of my friend,"_ he said in his sick mind.

He tried to focus his attention on Raven but the rest of the group was one step ahead of him. The more they step up a shield between him and Raven, the more Skelter got angry.

He eventually broke down the barrier as unleashed a heatwave blast that knocked the team and separated him from his sibling. Raven shot psychic energy at the demon and the blow struck Skelter with incredible force.

"Why does my death matter to you so much," Raven asked.

"Besides retaining what's left of Trigon's power," Skelter started, "There was a saying that those who dared to speak of me; 'Through Trigon was the Scourge born, through Trigon can the Scourge be reborn, and through Trigon can the Scourge be killed.' So you see Sister, you're the only one that can kill me that's is if _you _can."

Skelter formed a huge fire blast that sent Raven against the hood of a nearby car.

He was about to continue his assault on her when Lecter ambushed Skelter and wrestled him to the ground. The two traded shots with one another as Lecter tried to weaken Raven's half-brother but was having no success.

"You can forget about having anymore relations with her wolf," Skelter told Lecter has he held him by the throat.

The demon's strength was much stronger than the lycan's, "What makes you think our relationship is over," Lecter asked Skelter through a weak voice.

The demon gave a smile and had an evil look in his four eyes.

"Because I am the one that will end it," Skelter drew a knife out. Lecter recognized what the blade was made out of, silver.

With lightning speed, Skelter drove the silver knife into Lecter's chest.

Raven woke to see her demon brother drive the knife in her lover.

She cried out in anger and ran to Lecter's crumpling body.

Skelter headed of into the darkness of the alleys as Raven cursed at him.

"Raven," Lecter called out with a nearly no life left in him, "Remove the knife, it has pierced my heart."

Raven pulled the blade out and tossed it aside.

The rest of the team gave their friend some air.

Focusing her healing abilities, Raven proceeded to try to repair the damage organ.

It was whole again when Lecter brought her closer to him, "Go after Skelter. And make that sadistic bastard pay."

Raven kept herself from crying as the other helped Lecter back to the tower and Raven trailed her brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge is Best Served Cold

Chapter Five: Revenge is Best Served Cold

Raven followed Skelter through the city. She used a combination of psychic contact and the blood connection the two shared. 

Skelter's trailed led Raven to the old abandon library on the outskirts, the library that was actually the place where Raven brought Trigon into Earth's dimension. 

She came to the underground center and saw the broken arm statue in the middle. 

Raven stilled sensed Skelter presence but could not locate him. Skelter was crawling up on the ceiling overhead. He pinpointed his target, opened his wings, and let go of his holding. Skelter dive bombed onto Raven and both crashed near the statue. "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick," he mocked as both of them got back on their feet. 

Feeling anger inside her, Raven launched herself at Skelter. 

Her anger was her weakness, what Skelter did to Lecter replayed in her mind and Skelter saw error in her actions. He used this against Raven as he dodged her attacks. 

At one point, Skelter struck his sister in the head knocking her out. While Raven was unconscious, Skelter took this opportunity to the next part of his plan. 

He faced the arm statue and began chanting incantations while performing hand movements. Deep red energy formed around his hands, Skelter took the energy and converted it into a sword-like beam. Skelter raised his hands and sliced the statue vertically down the middle, the two cut pieces separated and fell to the ground. 

The center revealed a red vortex spinning and slowly descending to the ground. The demon walked over to his sister and dragged her to the vortex. 

"This is it Raven," he told her, "Everything in your life is about to come to an end!"


	6. Chapter 6: For Whom The Bell Tolls

Chapter Six: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Back at the tower, Lecter was in the medical room recovering from the stab wound inflicted by Skelter.

Raven was able to repair the part of his heart that the knife pierced.

He had his teammates inject him with some adrenaline as his werewolf healing ability dealt with the rest of the wound. 

_"Everything else seems to be under control,"_ thought Lecter, _"I just hope Raven is okay. _

Raven was waking from unconsciousness, she saw Skelter standing over her and trying to bring her back on her feet.

"Come on sister," he said as he brought her face to his, "Come and see what awaits you."

Raven saw Skelter pointing at a giant, swirling, red vortex. It was now on the ground and grew in size.

"What's that," she asked. Skelter look down on her with a dark smile, "This is where you sent our dear father. Now it's your turn sister."

Skelter opened his wings and carried Raven directly over the vortex.

"I did enjoy our time together," he told Raven, "But I have been denied my destiny one too many times. I promise to take care of your friends especially Lecter. I know the feelings you two share. Love, a dreadful bond yet so easy to sever. Goodbye Raven and say hello to Trigon for me!"

Skelter released his hold on Raven and she descended towards the vortex.

Raven concentrated on her flying ability and flew out of the vortex's path.

Skelter yelled in anger as he watched his sister escape her demise and flew down after her.

Raven saw him coming and was ready to put an end to all of this. She focused her energy on a broken pipe as it began to levitate.

Raven sent the pipe with full force at her brother and it impaled him through the chest.

The blow shocked Skelter as he fell to the ground in pain and involuntary rolled towards the vortex. With blood pouring out from the wound, Skelter slowly got to his feet and saw Raven with energy around her.

Her eyes glowed white as Raven gave Skelter a final goodbye, "Say hello to Father for me!"

Raven shot a blast of psychic energy that sent Skelter off the edge and straight into the vortex. Raven watched the vortex let out a loud roar and closed itself.

She laid down for a moment to catch her breath as she came to the realization that her brother was gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Chapter Seven: A New Beginning

Lecter stood facing his window, holding a small box where he hid something important from everybody else. He knew what the box meant and he was ready to take that step.

Lecter heard a knock at the door and smelled Raven's scent. He quickly stuffed the box in his pants and told Raven to come in.

Lecter was becoming anxious as he tried to play out in his mind what he will say to her.

"Are you okay," asked Raven, "You seemed a little nervous."

"I'm fine," he replied, "I still recovering from my injury."

Lecter took both of Raven's hands as he began his proposal.

"Raven, we have spent lots of time together. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've always felt we had a strange attraction for one another. Granted we did not acknowledge our love for one another and it took sometime as we built our friendship. I have loved you and will love till the day I die. I have one question for you and I hope it is the answer I seek."

Lecter proceed to get on his knees and Raven, realizing what he was about to do, try to hold back tears of happiness.

Lecter pulled out the box and opened to reveal a diamond ring with a deep blue color that matched Raven's cloak.

"Raven…will you marry me," he asked.

"Yes, yes I will!"

Lecter took the ring out and slipped it through Raven's left finger. The two kissed and embraced each other for this wonderful moment.

"Lecter, this is the most beautiful ring I ever seen," Raven cried in joy.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful wife," he replied, "Shall we go tell the others the good news?"

"I thought you would never ask."

The End


End file.
